Gusty Garden Galaxy
The Gusty Garden Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is a garden-like galaxy that has many grassy planetoids. The player can travel to many of the planetoids by grabbing onto one of the dandelion-like Floaty Fluffs and then Spin. There are also planets that resemble apples in this galaxy. The boss of this galaxy is Major Burrows. To unlock this galaxy get 24 Power Stars. Planets/Areas- Starting Planet This planet has two sides. On the top, there are some Floaty Fluffs, and an Item Crystal filled with Star Bits. On the bottom there are Goombas, rocks and Spiky Plants. Stone Pieces Planet This planet has several pieces of stone architecture on it such as a pillar, steps and a pestal. It is much like the Starting Planet except that it has a pipe leading to the inside. Here (inside the planet), there is a Question Coin that makes Star Bits appear. Later in the game, Spiky Plants, a Question Coin and a Rainbow Star will be filled in the inside of this planet. Flat Planets These are several flat planets. They have different sizes, but the same bean-like form. They are mostly inhabited by Piranha Plants and flying insects. Mario travels between them with vines. Mario can get a high score during the second flat planet, by first going to the big Piranha's planet (with a 1up) and going to the last planet. Then from the last planet, triple jump, Spin, then land on the 4th flat planet's gravity. Curve Planet This planet is shaped in the form of a curve that twists to the left. Mario can go to the bottom without falling into a Black Hole. There are Piranha Plants and Rocky Wrenches here in this planet. Puzzle Cube This planet is shaped like a cube (hense the name). It's designs resemble puzzle pieces. It has different kinds of obstacles on each side such as labyrinth, a fountain, and a grassy place with a hidden tunnel. Mario has to catch a Star Bunny to get a Power Star here. The Puzzle Cube is also where "Purple Coins on the Puzzle Cube" takes place. Question Mark Planets These planets form an aerial question mark. There is a top and bottom. The first part only contains an Undergrunt and is the dot of the question mark. The second part (the body) is much bigger. On this planet there are three Undergrunts which Mario must defeat to progress through the galaxy. Metallic Planet This planet can be accessed by being latched to a Pull Star after being launched from a Launch Star. This planet is filled with spiky vines that force Mario to follow a path while collecting Coins and Star Bits. Apple Planets These planets are three giant apples. Two are red and one is green. Several Wigglers and a giant green worm live on these planets. The player must Ground Pound on the right tree stubs in order to allow the worm to travel through the apples. Finally the worm leads the player to a Launch Star. Thorn Planet The Thorn Planet is a tiny planet with a thorny vine that surrounds and digs into the planet. There is a Life Shroom on this planet. Major Burrows Planet This is a small dirt planet with an enormous tree growing on it. This is home to Major Burrows, some Spiky Plants and a Star Bunny. When Mario gets here, he finds Major Burrows tearing up the soil and chasing the Star Bunny. Mario must defeat Major Burrows to get the planet's Power Star. Golden Chomp Planet This planet is a bundle of grass spheres that are connected with Spiky Plants and Boulders. There is one Golden Chomp on this planet that contains a Power Star and lives here. Mario must find a Rainbow Star and touch the Golden Chomp to release the Power Star. Disk Planets These are three floating disks with a pole stuck through each one. The pole resembles a nail (tool nails). The first one is yellow, the second is blue, and the third is green. These have five, blue Star Chips that Mario must collect to advance through the rest of the galaxy. However, Mario must watch out for the electric orb. ! and ? Planets These five planets are a collection of boxes that turn green with a ? or yellow with a red ! depending on the gravity. They have several cannons and a Power Star at the end. Missions- Bunnies in the Wind To complete this level, Mario must use Floaty Fluffs to fly through the wind around the galaxy landing on planets until he reaches a planet shaped like a cube. On this planet he must catch a Star Bunny running away for the Power Star. Enemies *Goombas *Starbags *Piranha Plants *Undergrunts *Rocky Wrenches *Wigglers *Boulders *Pokey Sprouts *Slurples *Cannonballs *Flipbugs *Spiky Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Stone Pieces Planet *Flat Planets *Curve Planet *Puzzle Cube *Question Mark Planets *Metallic Planet *Apple Planets *Thorn Planet *Disk Planets Gallery for Bunnies in the Wind Gusty Garden Galaxy BITW 3.jpg|Mario chases the Star Bunny on the Puzzle Cube. Gusty Garden Galaxy BITW 2.jpg|Mario nears an object that when Spun sprouts out a Sproutle Vine. Gusty Garden Galaxy BITW 1.jpg|Mario flies a Floaty Fluff onto one of the Flat Planets. The Dirty Tricks of Major Burrows Mario must travel around the galaxy until he reaches Major Burrows Planet. Here Major Burrows is chasing a Star Bunny. The player must Ground Pound to stun him then Spin to make him lose one life. Then the fight starts. Mario must repeat the process two more times to defeat Major Burrows. Enemies *Goombas *Starbags *Piranha Plants *Undergrunts *Rocky Wrenches *Wigglers *Boulders *Pokey Sprouts *Slurples *Cannonballs *Flipbugs *Spiky Plants *Major Burrows (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Stone Pieces Planet *Flat Planets *Curve Planet *Major Burrows Planet *Disk Planets Gallery for The Dirty Tricks of Major Burrows Gusty Garden Galaxy TDTOMB 4.jpg|Mario prepares to Ground Pound the ground now that Major Burrows has appeared nearby, most likely. Gusty Garden Galaxy TDTOMB 3.jpg|Mario uses a Launch Star to launch himself off the Thorn Planet, onto Major Burrow's Planet. Gusty Garden Galaxy TDTOMB 2.jpg|Mario has moved the worm into the giant red apple with the Launch Star above it, which will fire him to the Thorn Planet. Gusty Garden Galaxy TDTOMB 1.jpg|Mario rides a Floaty Fluff throw the galaxy. Gusty Garden's Gravity Scramble First, the player must use a Floaty Fluff and float to the Curve Planet. Then the player must use three Floaty Fluffs to get to the next planet. Then the player must use a couple of vines to get to a Launch Star that leads Mario to the Apple Planets. You must then navigate through these planets to get to a Launch Star that blasts Mario to the Disk Planets. Mario must go to the underside of the first disk and get the first Star Chip, then spin next to the blue screw. You must then climb the nail and jump to the next discs Once Mario collected all Star Chips the Launch Star appears on the green disk. Then Mario lands on the ! and ? Planets. Mario must get to the Gravity Arrow and Spin close to it to adjust the gravity and get to the next part. The player must repeat the process at the next Gravity Arrow. At the planet after that, you must attack another arrow. In the final area, Mario must avoid the Cannonballs and reach the Power Star at the end. Enemies *Goombas *Starbags *Piranha Plants *Undergrunts *Rocky Wrenches *Wigglers *Boulders *Pokey Sprouts *Slurples *Cannonballs *Flipbugs *Spiky Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Metallic Planet *Apple Planets *Disk Planets *! and ? Planets Gallery for Gusty Garden's Gravity Scramble Gusty Garden Galaxy GGGS 5.jpg|Mario stands on a cube with a Life Mushroom on it. Gusty Garden Galaxy GGGS 4.jpg|Mario stands on a cube with a yellow ! on it, as well as a Gravity Arrow on it. When Spun the Gravity Arrow changes the gravity. The previous cube holds a 1-Up Mushroom above it. Gusty Garden Galaxy GGGS 3.jpg|Mario runs to a Star Chip on the blue disk of the Disk Planets. A Question Cube is also found above this blue disk. Gusty Garden Galaxy GGGS 2.jpg|Mario stands on the underside of a disk planet, which has a screw/bolt with a Star Chip on it. Gusty Garden Galaxy GGGS 1.jpg|Mario flies toward some planets, probably the Disk Planets. Major Burrows' Daredevil Run This is a replay of "The Dirty Tricks of Major Burrows" except that Mario must defeat Major Burrows with one wedge of health. This is becase of the Daredevil Comet. Enemies *Major Burrows (boss) Planets Visited *Major Burrows Planet Gallery for Major Burrows' Daredevil Run Gusty Garden Galaxy MBDR 1.jpg|An angry Major Burrows approaches Mario, who only has 1 wedge of health. Come on Mario! You can beat that freak! RIP EM TO SHREDS!!! Purple Coins on the Puzzle Cube The player is timed in this mission, where he must collect 100 Purple Coins. Hense the name, the mission takes place on the Puzzle Cube. There are 150 Purple Coins and a time limit of 2 minutes, 30 seconds. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Puzzle Cube Gallery for Purple Coins on the Puzzle Cube Gusty Garden Galaxy PCOTPC 2.jpg|Mario collects some Purple Coins while a Goomba notices him. Gusty Garden Galaxy PCOTPC 1.jpg|Mario runs to collect some Purple Coins on this Puzzle Cube. 2:30 minutes. We can do this! The Golden Chomp The player must reach the Golden Chomp Planet and get the Rainbow Star. It's not so simple, as Mario must collect all Question Coins in the air, then quickly launch himself with the help of the Launch Star. Here Mario must touch the Golden Chomp's head to defeat it and release the Power Star. Enemies *Goombas *Starbags *Piranha Plants *Rocky Wrenches *Wigglers *Boulders *Pokey Sprouts *Slurples *Cannonballs *Flipbugs *Spiky Plants *Golden Chomp Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Stone Pieces Planet *Flat Planets *Curve Planet *Golden Chomp Planet Gallery for The Golden Chomp Gusty Garden Galaxy TGC 2.jpg|Rainbow Mario runs into the Golden Chomp, which will defeat it and release the Power Star. Gusty Garden Galaxy TGC 1.jpg|Mario jumps onto a stone structure to collect the ? Coin above it. This ? Coin is one of the five ? Coins needed to be collected to make the Rainbow Star appear. Some Star Bits, a Piranha Plant, a Flipbug and an Item Crystal near the Flipbug can also be seen in this picture. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy